When They met Bakura's point of view
by Bakura-Marik
Summary: Thiefshipping


When they met: Bakura's view

I was late for school again, but I don't care. All of those bloody teachers don't seem to care what I do or even show up to school. All they care about is when their next break is or when this stupid school will be over.

When I walked into the room to my science class nobody looked up at me. As I made my way to my seat by the window, it was taken. It was occupied by a blond kid looking out the window. Why the hell is he sitting there, everyone knows that is where I sit.

The teacher turned around and noticed that I was staring at the kid in my seat and said, "Well, look who decided to show up today." Ugh, Mrs. Long annoyed me so much. "Bakura, that is not your seat anymore. It is now this new student's. Err, what is your name again?"

"Marik, my name is Marik." He said not looking up. What the hell is with this punk? He first takes my seat and then does not even look me in the eye like a man.

"Right, Marik. Bakura you now share this lab table with Marik. I KNOW you will make him feel at home here." Mrs. Long gave an annoying smirk and walked away. Why the bloody hell do I have to give up my seat. He could have taken the other one, but no he had to take mine, and the teacher let him. She is going to pay, but not as much as this newbie Marik.

I sat down in my new seat giving a sudden glare at Marik. I don't know why, but I have a sudden hatred toward him. I ignore it and try to catch some more sleep. But just as I am about to fall asleep, I notice he is staring at me with his beautiful lavender eyes.

Wait, why do I think his eyes are Beautiful, I don't like guys. I am not gay. I like women and only women. But that might explain my sudden hatred toward him. No, no it can't be! I am straight.

I opened my eyes with a glare and whispered, "What the bloody hell are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I was not looking at anything." He said with a glare and looked back to the front. I decide to go back to sleep and before I fell asleep again, his gaze landed back on me and didn't leave.

When I went to lunch, I sat on a bench outside under a tree. At least that was not taken away from me yet. But that was until there was someone was standing in front of me. When I looked up, to my surprise it was Marik.

I shot him a glare and said, "Oh now what the hell do you want. Kick me out of this seat too?" He was just standing there looking down at me with his lavender eyes and perfectly tanned face.

I did it again! I am not gay, I am straight! But I can't help but feeling attracted to him. He has this thing about that makes me want to hate him. What is this that I am feeling! I-I think I am in love with him? That does explain why I feel attracted to him and how I hate him so much. It is true, I love Marik.

Snapped out of thought, Marik started to speak, "What the hell happened today? I walked into to room; the teacher assigned me my seat and next thing you come in making a big deal saying I was in your seat! What the hell, It is a seat."

"What? You think it's my fault I got made for finding my seat being taken? How the bloody hell are you going to think I am going to react! Like I am going to say 'oh not a problem, friendship will help us get along' like that annoying bitch Tae!

"Well no! But you did not have to act the way you did!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! You don't know anything about me! And now you are going to tell me to be nicer to people."

I didn't want this to happen in public, so I took his wrist and lead him to a dark closet and locked it with me back on the door so he could not get out. "What the bloody hell is your problem? Do you have a problem with me or something?"

He began to blush and looked away. He was hiding something, I could tell. He looks embarrassed, like he wants to tell me something that concerns me but is refusing to. "Yeah, I do. I don't know why, but whenever I am around you I get so angry and I don't know why!"

He feels the same way. He feels the same way about me. "Marik, I really hate you too. I don't know why, but every time I am around you, I am furious with rage. And I think I might know why, and I know you know what I am getting at."

His blush had begun to turn to even redder. "Are you saying I am gay? What the frig! No you frig, I-I am straight, 100% straight!"

"Really. Then why are you blushing Marik?"

"Fine. You win; just don't make me say it."

"What?"

He took a deep breath "Don't make me say it. I know you know what I am talking about. Do you feel the same way?"

I began to blush. "Yes, Marik. I do love you."

The next thing I knew I was pushed up against the door with Marik kissing me. His lips sent a flare of pleasure up my spine. I liked it. I did not want it to stop for a long time, which it did not.


End file.
